For various operations, knowing how long an operation will take to complete and/or how much time is remaining to operation completion can be very useful. For instance, data operations on a computing device (e.g., moving data, deleting data, copying data, and so on) can utilize device resources. Thus, providing an accurate estimate of when a data operation will be complete can assist a user in assessing when associated device resources will be free for other operations or tasks.